The Beginnings of a New Future
by Unicorn Jesters
Summary: All it took was the decision of a legendary beast to change the whole story. Harry Potter, a young boy, dreamed of one day being noticed and loved. Will his dream come true... in the world of Pokemon? OCs, slash pairings, fan-made region.
1. Prologue

**C: The summary of this wonderfully weird fanfic~ All it took was the decision of a legendary beast to change the whole story. Harry Potter, a young boy, dreamed of one day being noticed and loved. Will his dream come true... in the world of Pokemon?**

**N: This story is T-rated. There are mentions of sexual intercourse, and other of those slashy, lemony goodness that we can never write because lemons are scary. **

**P: We do not own any characters from Pokemon or Harry Potter, as much as we wish we did. Game Freak owns Pokemon and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

**N: If we owned Pokemon, there would probably constant mentions of Ash x Gary x Pikachu. Threesome! Aw yas. -shot-**

**C: *blows on gun* That's it for now folks!**

**P: *mumbles* Where did she get that gun...?**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

London is cold and stormy.

The harsh, cold winds pound against the grimy walls of the house, and the heavy rain batters against the glass windows that reflect the little boy's wet tears. Even with the burning glow of the lit fireplace, the room remains cold and morose.

This little boy's heart holds nothing but rejection and abandonment. His heart is as dark and as gloomy as the room that he was situated in. His heart was as cold as the cold, wet rain of the outside world.

The boy rubs at his goose-bump ridden arms, trying to will the cold feeling away, but alas, it stays, heavy as ever. It hurt a lot. The pain was something that never would go away. It was a pain that plagues him from the daytime all the way to the nighttime.

Downstairs, a childish round of laughter runs through the silence of the house. The little boy could feel the warmth of his parents growing fainter and fainter. Fear spikes up in his wavering heart as he hears the scratchy laughter yet again.

"_Why can't they love me too?" _he asks himself every single day. '_Why do they not care for me…? What did I do wrong?' _

Tears slide out of his glistening emerald eyes as he shivers in fright.

Ever since that day long ago, he waits for them to come in and visit him. He waits for a warm and tight embrace. He waits to hear those words of filial love again, even if the odds were against him.

Although faintly, he hears the doorbell ring and his "parents" ask for him to open the door. He sighs again, knowing that if he didn't respond something bad would happen to him.

"_Will they ever notice me like they do to him?" _The little boy wipes at his tear-shot eyes in an attempt to stem the everlasting tears.

He hates him so damn much. He hates how the other stole their parent's love away from him. He hates how he was constantly being ignored.

Slowly, he shuffles out of his chair and makes his way to the hallways. His life in the future is looking bleak at the moment.

"_I wish someone would notice me." _A bitter smile tugs at the corner of his pink lips.

* * *

In the distance a legendary beast awakens.

With a bright glow, a great tree transforms into a large blue and black stag-like creature. The call of its chosen has woken it from its deep slumber. The call rejuvenates through its mind. Horns glow a multitude of bright colors as it enters its active mode, ready to join its champion's side.

The forest shakes with the power that this beast held, a power of eternal life.

It rears before it charges into the distance, heading towards its chosen one, heading to bring a new eternal happiness to its chosen.

_Do not fear little one for I have noticed you now..._

* * *

The little boy opens the front door, and sees his once Godparents and once honorary uncle. Him, he, he-who-stole-his-parents-love rushes to him, knocking him out of the manor onto the ground. They ignore him, showering the other in praises, giving him candy, and wishing him a Happy Halloween.

Nobody loves him. Nobody cares enough to see him.

He hears the shuffling of footsteps and a loud slam as the door swings shut behind him. He is all alone, all cold, all damp, and all depressed. The little boy with emerald eyes knew nothing anymore. Nothing was going well anymore, no one to cares about him…

"_Little One, I heard your call."_ The voice came seemingly out of nowhere, but he hears it. The voice is radiating in his mind.

A large, stag-like animal appears from the forest. It glows with strong power, causing the life around it to suddenly grow larger and wilder.

The little boy gave a look of pure confusion as he stares at the creature with wide, emerald eyes. He feels confused. Why was there a weirdly colored deer staring at him with glowing eyes?

"_Little one, you are not alone anymore."_ This voice was commanding and powerful, yet soft and serene. Suddenly, the wind grew weaker, and the rain became softer and softer before stopping altogether.

'_Where is this voice coming from?' _The little boy wonders.

"_From me of course."_

The little boy stumbles back in fear as he stares at the large deer-like creature before him. The beast was brimming with wisdom and power, and a knowing glint shown in its illuminating eyes. The pattern drew the boy in, captivating him.

He takes a hesitant step forward as both of his arms reach out to take a hold of this mysterious creature. This stag-like creature felt comforting to him, and his initial fear was quickly disappearing.

One step after the other. Left to right.

Suddenly, it bows to him, horns laid low on the ground, so the little boy could see every miniscule detail dotting the long ivory planks. The glowing gem-like things shined in a multitude of colors.

"Who are you?" The boy looks up to the great creature bowing before him, showing him more respect than he has ever gotten before.

"_I am Xerneas, the bringer of eternal life."_ It stood up proud and tall, standing over the little boy.

The little boy stands in awe, reaching out a chubby hand, tentatively. The head bows down again, allowing the boy to feel the warmth radiating off the soft fur that covers the body. "_You are my chosen, I have come here for you."_

"W-Why me...? I-I'm useless and I'm just a w-waste of space..." The last part is spoken so softly that it could barely be heard.

"_You have a pure heart. Your life shines brighter than anyone I have ever seen before." _The beast holds its head towards the sky as the bright sun peaks through the fluffy clouds. "_You have potential to be great."_

"_I have come here to offer you another life, a life unlike no other. I offer to take you to a place filled with creatures just like me." _

Hope shines in the boy's heart. He finally had a chance to escape... He finally had a chance to be himself.

"P-Please take m-me with y-you.." The meek voice of the boy is filled with hopes and new dreams. He gives a slight frown as he trains his emerald eyes onto the grassy floor. "P-Please don't leave me here..."

"_Step forward little child. You are no longer Harry James Potter."_

The beast kneels down and gestures for the boy to get on his back. Cautiously, the boy climbs onto the large back and grips tightly onto the neck of the stag. The creature stands up and begins to glow, brightly.

"_You are now… Harrison Black, a resident of the Pokemon world!"_

The glow dissipates and the creature, along with Harry, are gone.

* * *

**N: If anyone has a better title for this story, feel free to PM us!**


	2. Chapter 1

**N: YES. FINALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER. We slaved our butts away- -shot-**

**C: -shoots- u ;**

**N: -groans- I worked so hard on a map- *shot again***

**C: -shoots- I named it.**

**P: This naming business was hard work. -shot-**

**N: Ikr. I have no clue how C came up with these names...**

**P: At least it's over…**

**N: I'm so tired… It was hell to get this ou- *shot twice***

**C: *blows on gun***

**P: Where did you get that gun anyways?**

**C: I stole it from a long haired hero named Kirito.**

**P: Anyways, *rolls eyes* We do not own any characters or names you recognize in this story.**

**C: Any characters that seem like real life people are purely coincidental. NONE. OF. THEM. ARE. REAL.**

**N: It's not like we actually- *shot**

**P: Please read and leave comments on any errors you find in this story. Suggestions for the story are also welcomed!**

**N: *groans* Can anyone explain the object 88 review?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A New Journey Begins!**

* * *

_The Arubion region is a vast island filled with magical creatures known to all as pocket monsters, or pokemon, for short. In the land of Arubion, it is a trainer's goal is to collect all eight badges to enter the King's City. A trainer, once entered the city, has the chance to fight against the Elite Four, four of the strongest trainers in all of Arubion. Once the four top trainers are defeated, the trainer must battle the Champion, the strongest trainer in all of Arubion, for the title of Pokemon Master._

* * *

The bright morning sun shines through the open window as the cool summer breeze gently rustles the trees outside.

A tiny, red-orange creature pokes its head out from a small nest beside the twin-sized bed. Large, shining eyes narrow on its target, focusing on the sleeping figure in the bed.

It is on a mission, a very special mission.

Stealthily jumping onto the bed, the tiny creature lands perfectly, ready to do it duty to its people.

"Torchic!" With a small war cry, the creature called Torchic, rapidly pecks the hard, sleeping head of the trainer before it.

The boy shoots up out of the bed, waving his arms wildly look for the tiny, chick-like pokemon. He knew that it was Torchic. It was always Torchic. That little trouble-maker!

Torchic jumps safely down onto the floor, narrowly missing the hand that came to grab at it. The little pokemon happily bounces around the floor, waiting for his trainer to completely wake up.

The boy's emerald eyes land on the pokemon on the floor. It was preening its feathers and not making eye contact with him. He sighs, knowing he could never win the battle against this little pokemon.

Gently stretching his stiff muscles, he rolls out of bed ready to start his new day. He blinks a few times to get the grogginess out of his sleepy eyes.

"Harrison!" From downstairs a masculine voice came calling out him, knowing he was most likely out of bed. "Breakfast in a few minutes."

"Coming!" he answers.

He quickly rushes to the bathroom and washes his face with hot water. He then brushes his teeth before brushing out his dark hair that is somewhat tamed after growing it out a bit.

While standing in front of his dresser, Harrison grabs his favorite shirt and pants out. He then lays them on the bed. He paces back and forth, trying to decide the best combination for the journey. Deciding on the red shirt with black jeans, he quickly puts on the shirt, while he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

Something is off….

"Ah!" Harrison rushes back to his bed, and grabs a casual black blazer. He quickly puts it on.

"_There! Perfect!" _Harrison thinks. He leaves the room then heads downstairs, understanding that his guardian was one who didn't enjoy waiting an excess amount of time.

As Harrison makes his way downstairs, he is suddenly attacked by Torchic… again.

"Torchic! Torchic!" Torchic suddenly cries out before flinging itself onto Harrison's chest. In less than a second, it wraps a red scarf around Harrison's thin neck.

"Tor-Tor-Torchic!" The tiny creature cries out again as it leaps off of Harrison's chest. It stares up at Harrison with an expectant look.

Harrison winces as he puts a hand to his sore neck. He feels the soft fabric of the red

red scarf come in contact with his hand.

"Torchic?" The tiny creature tilts its head and chirps again.

Harrison gives a smile in reply. "Uhm… Thank you for the scarf, although you didn't need to ambush my neck. Giving me it would have sufficed."

"Torchic!" Torchic closes its eyes and gives a cute smile to the dark-haired boy.

Harrison rolls his eyes and loosens the tight scarf around his neck to the point that he could actually breathe. He then continues down the staircase following his nose to the kitchen with the pleasant smells wafting out of the room. There, he sees a dark-haired man as he sets the table for breakfast.

"There you are Harrison." The man sets down a plate filled with a hearty breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon, in front of him. "Just in time too."

Harrison nods and gives a small thank you to his father. He grabs a fork from the pantry before sitting down on the kitchen table.

Before he could even eat anything, Regulus speaks up. "So, today's finally the day that you're getting your pokemon license?"

Harrison gives a nod as he pokes at his eggs, watching as the half-cooked egg yolk slowly oozes out. "Yeah. Today's finally… the day."

"What's wrong, lad?" Regulus asks, noticing that Harrison seems to be a bit down.

"Eh…" Harrison purses his lips as he stabs at his eggs. "I'm just a bit… nervous? I mean… It's a new experience and I'm a bit afraid. I won't have you… there with me and-"

"I understand," Regulus cuts in, giving Harrison an understanding smile.

Harrison nods and begins to eat his breakfast. He takes slow bites as he stares down onto his plate and not into the familiar, stormy eyes of his father.

"Oh, I have something for you," Regulus states just as Harrison finishes his breakfast.

"Hm?" Harrison asks through a mouthful of bacon and toast.

"Wait a minute," Regulus says. He stands up and steps out of the room.

Harrison blinks in confusion as he swallows his last bite of breakfast.

A few seconds later, Regulus returns with a necklaces in his hand.

"Here, kiddo," he says as he throws the necklace to Harrison.

Harrison catches it in surprise. He stares down at it. It was a simple necklace that consists of a black string with a shining, kaleidoscope-colored jewel laced onto it. The jewel reminds him of an opal, but for some reason, there was a dark sign in the center of it. The sign looks like a wavy looking leaf with stripes. It is a pretty weird gift, but nonetheless, Harrison loves it.

"Er… Not to be rude, but what's this for?" Harrison asks, bluntly.

Regulus gives a laugh as he puts a hand on Harrison's shoulder. "This necklace is said to strengthen the bonds between trainers and their pokemon. People say when a pokemon really trusts you, you can feel it. Kind of neat, isn't it? Haha, it's a gift from me to you."

Harry turns around and gives his father a kind smile. "Thank you… I love it."

"I'm glad that you do, laddie," Regulus answers. "Whenever you're down, remember that I'll be there with you."

Harrison nods, feeling a bit more confident than he before. He gives a bright smile before hugging Regulus.

Regulus smiles a small smile as he returns the embrace. "Haha, I'll see you soon, son."

Harrison nods and breaks out of the embrace. "I guess it's time to start my journey then!"

"Become a pokemon master for me," Regulus says.

"I will, dad. I promise…" Harry gives his father one last look before he leaves the kitchen.

He makes his way to the front door and unlocks it. He then leaves the house before giving a small sigh. As he stares at the bright sun of the morning, he mutters, "I'll miss you..."

* * *

Harrison stands in front of the glass doors, silently debating whether he should straight up march in or wait until another person entered.

Silently shaking his head at how weak he was, Harrison pushed the glass doors and entered the lab.

At first glance, he thinks of the place as a bustling hotel. The place held a warm and serene aura around it, and Harrison immediately feels at home.

"May I help you, sir?" a feminine voice asks.

Harrison steps up the reception counter and gives the lady a nod. "Uh, I'm here to get my pokemon license."

The woman nods and types something into the computer. "Name?"

"Harrison Black," Harrison answers.

"Alright. Professor Aspen is waiting for you on the top floor," the woman answers after a brief pause.

Harrison gives the woman a small smile. "Thank you."

She waves him off in reply.

Harrison steps over to the elevator and presses the button, waiting for the doors to slide open.

He enters the elevator, sighing in relief at seeing that it was empty. He presses the button to the top floor. He stares down at the floor and waits. It has already been a few minutes of waiting, and he's already starting to feel a bit impatient. The elevator music was not helping as the tunes slowly stuck in his head.

He frowns as he starts tapping his feet in boredom.

'_What is this Professor Apsen even like? Is she like the pokemon professors that appear on TV? Like professor Oak and his poetry,__or even Professor Rowan and his talk shows?'_

After what felt like eternity, the elevator door slides opens to reveal a bright, naturally-lit room. There were clear glass windows everywhere, showing off a magnificent view of the clear, crystalline waters of the ocean. He could also see computers and microscopes all around room, scattered in different areas. Thick mounds of paper littered the clean, glass floor.

'_This lab is really messy…'_

Harrison looks around the room, noting that it seemed to be empty. He then steps over to the window to take a look outside. He might as well given that no one seemed to be in the lab right now.

He looks out the window. In the distance, he sees a herd of Lapras splashing in the water while a flock of wild Wingulls flew above.

"Welcome to my lab," an amused, feminine voice calls out.

Harrison tenses before he forces himself to relax. He turns around to come face to face with a thin, young woman dressed in a lab coat. Her hair is a light-brown and her eyes are a piercing cerulean-blue. In all, she looked like a nice, if not intimidating lady.

He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Harrison knew he must look like a gaping magikarp. Well, so much for first impressions.

"I wasn't touching anything!" he says, frantically. He really didn't want the Professor to think that he was up to something. "I was just-"

The woman gives him a smirk. "Calm down. I've been here the entire time."

"Oh…" Harrison trails off. "Er…"

"I presume that you're here for your pokemon license?" she says, glancing pointedly at the pokeball hanging from his belt. "You do know its illegal for you to own a pokemon without a license, right?"

Harrison gives a sheepish smile. "My father gave me a pokemon as a present. I really didn't know… Uh, do I give you the pokeball or something?"

He hopes that she would say no. He really doesn't want to give Torchic away, no matter how annoying the little, orange pokemon is.

"It's alright," she answers after a slight pause. "You're getting your license today, anyways. It's fine. I'll let it slide this one time."

He inwardly gives a sigh of relief. Good. He really doesn't want Torchic to be taken away. The little pokemon is one of his only friends, as much as he hates to admit.

"You're name is Harrison Black, right?" Aspen asks as she steps over to one of the computers. "Age fifteen."

"You do know that you could have gotten your license five years ago, right?" She stares at him with a quizzical expression.

Harrison shrugs. "I never had the time. Father was teaching me… other things."

"What kind of other stuff?"

"You know..." Harrison trails off. "Family stuff…" he finishes, lamely.

"Anyways..." Professor Aspen's eyes suddenly caught sight of the necklace. Her eyes widened in response. Harrison followed her gaze.

Was there something wrong about his necklace?

"I know just the thing!" she exclaims.

Professor Aspen scampers off into a back room. A few seconds later, she back in the room with what looked like a small red tablet with a thick black circle smack in the center and inserting the tablet into a computer nearby.

"I insert this... Ah... There we go.." she mumbles under her breath as she pushes seemingly random buttons, and inserts a thin card into the a slot, copying over the data to the tablet.

Harrison stares, unsure of what to do.

After a short time, Professor Aspen pulls the tablet out of the computer and hands it to Harrison. It was very small, and he had no clue what it even did.

"Take this pokedex," she says. "I only give these to select trainers, and you seem to meet the quota. I can already tell that you're going to be a fantastic trainer."

"Thanks…?" He offers her a smile.

"Uh, sorry to ask, but what does this even do?" Harrison asks, a second later. He stares it over again. Was it a game console or something? He doubted it.

"It's a digital encyclopedia for pokemon. It gives trainers insightful information about any pokemon in this region," she answers, rolling her light eyes at him. "Try it out."

Harrison mentally smacks himself in the head for being so stupid. Of course it's a pokedex. What else would it be?

"How?" he asks. "There's no pokemon here."

"There," Professor Aspen points to the area behind him.

He turns around and finds a small, fox-like pokemon. Hesitantly, he steps over to the pokemon and raises his pokedex so it captured an image of the creature.

The fox-like pokemon stares up at him in confusion.

"Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Depending on the circumstances eevee can evolve into many different forms."

The male voice of the pokedex drones on while showing the stats and levels of Eevee.

"Ah that reminds me," Professor Aspen says as she runs a hand through her tan locks. " You should go find Kione and Eilian to know more about that necklace that you're wearing."

"Is there something special about it?" Harrison asks.

"I don't really know… I saw Kione and Eilian with a pendant like that," she replies. "Last I heard they were traveling to Venta town. Maybe you'll find them there. Tell them that you know me, given that they won't reveal any information to you if you're just a stranger."

"Alright," Harrison answers. "Thanks."

Professor Aspen gives a smile and waves him off. "Have fun on your journeying!"

Harrison gives in a nod in reply before he moves to head back to the elevator. He steps over to the elevator and presses the button near the side of it, waiting patiently until the door slides open.

The elevator door opens a few seconds later, but it's not empty. Harrison sees a nervous, red-faced boy who seems to be around ten years of age.

The next thing Harrison knows, his butt painfully collides with the cool glass of the lab floor.

"What the heck?!" Harrison exclaims as he rubs his throbbing butt. He turns his head to see the guy collide with a table.

The guy turns to face Harrison before he gives a sheepish smile. "Ha! Sorry about that. I'm a bit of a clutz…"

"I can tell…" Harry mutters as he forces himself to stand up. He rubs at his butt again before pressing the button. Given that he was knocked over, he didn't have the time to enter the elevator.

The elevator door slides open, and Harry enters a new life as a licensed pokemon trainer.

* * *

**N: Does anyone have any suggestions for a Pokemon team for Harry? Haha, we're open to any ideas you may have! See you guys next chapter! **


End file.
